


Five Minutes to Midnight

by lemonhopia



Series: Drinks on Ice, Stars In Our Eyes [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Jackson Wang's Party, Obligatory let's-make-my-ex-jealous trope, but it’s Jackson's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Sometimes all you need is five minutes to find your escape.





	Five Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written anything that involves Jackson throwing a party?  
This is only a short one-shot, but I'm gonna make an entire series.
> 
> Title from: Five Minutes to Midnight - Boys Like Girls

"Just go with it, I'll cling to you for a while," A hushed voice and the touch of a soft hand stopped Sungjin in his tracks. Only an hour into the party and he already has an unfamiliar girl on his arm, pressing closer to him and urging him to stop right in the middle of the crowded living room. So much for his friends teasing him about being alone for the rest of the night. Said girl had an arm hooked to his tightly, her other hand bringing a red plastic cup to her lips so calmly unlike her hushed, panicked tone earlier. 

Sungjin didn't dare question it. As much fun as Jackson's parties are, they oftentimes attract the wrong crowd, letting all sorts of creepy fuckers in at times. He looked down at the raven-haired smaller figure beside him before looking around the room for signs of whoever was bothering her. It was hard to see with the dim lights but he still scanned the crowd just in case.

"You want that guy out? Jackson and I can take care of it, we don't want any creeps in here," 

Her laugh made his every worry dissipate. She looked behind her once and smiled up at him.

"Nah, I'm okay… Kinda? No one's doing shit to me, it's just my ex eating some girl's face off right in front of me, it's gross," She made a face and rolled her eyes. Sungjin nodded in understanding. 

"Thanks, by the way, for being my five-minute boyfriend,"

"It's fine, just looking out for a friend,"

"Are we friends?"

"I guess so, we have common friends, that's why we're here," Sungjin shrugged. "That counts, right?"

"Maybe," Whoever this girl is, she clearly grabbed his attention without even trying. Well, aside from clinging to his arm without warning, she's pretty much done nothing. "Fuck, I need a drink,"   
"You're already drinking,"

"Well, I need _ another _ drink," She chuckled and set her empty cup down on a table with a lot of other used cups. "Anyway, you still have two more minutes left in being my five-minute boyfriend and until midnight, so let's make the most out of it," 

The girl let go of his arm and took his hand instead, leading him out the sliding doors and towards the tables near the pool. 

"Here, save it for later," After contemplating over the lined up liquor bottles she handed him an unfamiliar brand of tequila.

"An entire bottle? Seriously?"

"You look like you could use it,"

"You're the one who clung to me out of nowhere to make your ex jealous, and now  _ I'm _ the one who needs a drink?"

"We all need a drink… or 5, or 10, c'mon, we won't be partying and drinking our guts off if we didn't," 

Sungjin wondered how their paths haven't crossed before when they move in the same circle, with a lot of common friends. How was it possible that he missed someone like that?

None of that seemed to matter though as they started to down shots in the second floor balcony, taking the entire bottle of tequila with them. How they ended up there, he didn't know. Somehow he felt comfortable enough in her presence to be drinking with her one on one.

"Are we really supposed to be here?" Sungjin chuckled and looked around. Only a few others were nearby, all smokers and couples making out by the hallways, and none of them seemed to care about their presence, if they even noticed at all. 6

"We've been here for more than an hour now, and you're only just asking that?" She laughed and leaned back into the wall, letting the summer breeze blow through her hair. "You haven't even asked for my name," 

"OK then, I'm asking now,"

"Tsk, no good, I even had to remind you before you asked," She shook her head in mock disapproval. "Were you just trying to get a girl home without asking for her name so you won't have any consequences the morning after?"

"Woah, I'm not even trying to get you home," Will he be surprised if that's how they'll end up? With the way the night was going, he wasn't so sure anymore, though it's a thought he's been trying hard to fight back. "Do you want to?"   
"Do  _ you _ want to?"

"Nah, you're drunk as fuck,"

"I'm not drunk, tipsy," She corrected. "Tipsy only, I only had a few shots,"

"Fine, hello there  _ not drunk _ , nice to meet you," Sungjin laughed and held out a hand. "Sungjin,"

"Nayeon,"

They ended up saying their names at exactly the same time and they spent too long laughing about it.

Her hands were warm. That's all Sungjin could think about, and how she glows in the soft outdoor lights. If she already looked ethereal in the dim lighting punctuated by neon flashes, then she looked even more stunning in the moonlight. 

"OK Sungjin, we already know each other, now you need to tell me what brings you here,"

"What do you mean? I have friends here," 

"Well you're not with them now," She took a small sip from the bottle they're sharing and passed it on to Sungjin. "You won't be running off with some girl you don't know if you're okay,"

"You won't be running off with some random guy if you're okay either," 

"Hmm, you got me there,"

Amidst the blaring music and clouds of smoke, Sungjin had a moment of clarity. He realized two things. One, that he wants to be more than a five-minute boyfriend, and two, that he's utterly and completely wrecked by a stranger with convincing words and the sweetest smile.

Maybe it's the alcohol clouding his judgement, maybe it's the fire in her eyes burning him whenever their glances meet, maybe it's the sense of freedom and temporary courage the summer night brings. 

"I don't know, really, I'm just tired," Sungjin closed his eyes sat up straight from where he's sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I just want to breathe, that's it," 

"Yeah, look at them, they look so free and happy," For the first time since they met, Nayeon looked distant, and she gestured at the other guests going wild at the pool below them. "But I bet barely any of them actually are,"

"You read my mind," 

"I'm not good at reading minds, I just read people very well," 

"And what are you reading from me right now?" Sungjin leaned in closer, but not close enough for him to do anything else. 

"That you already wanna get out of here right now," Her voice went back to that hushed tone he first heard it. 

"My five-minute boyfriend pass has expired though,"

"Then I'll renew it," 

Sungjin was tired and he was tired of waiting the most. He closed the distance between their lips and savored each other's taste, their kisses more intoxicating than the liquor on their tongues. She guided his hands to wander places she knew he wanted to explore, and soon enough they were part of the making-out-in-hallways-and-balconies-at-house-parties crowd they were laughing at earlier. 

"To be honest, you just earned yourself a five-hour pass," Nayeon giggled against his lips, going for quick peck only but Sungjin caught her lower lip in a bite and pulled her to his lap for a hungrier kiss. 

"Darling, I'm gonna have to save that for later," He made sure he looked into her eyes as he said that. "I'm taking a five-day license instead," 

Nayeon laughed contentedly, resting her head on his chest. 

"Can't say no to that,"

His mind was going a mile a minute but he knew it for sure. Whether he can have five days, five months, five years, or hell, even five decades, he'll take it if it's with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)   
[Tumblr](https://lemonhopia.tumblr.com)


End file.
